RuneCraft
This is where you'll find all the information regarding the RuneCraft mod! This is a comprehensive guide for the Minecraft mod RuneCraft: RuneScape + Minecraft. This mod is noway related to SuperLlama's Runecraft SMP mod. I apologize for any confusion caused by this. I may change the name of the mod in the future, but for now I think that it shouldn't cause too many issues.This mod is intended to loosely recreate the MMORPG RuneScape in Minecraft. It will not be an exact copy, and such many features will come from RuneScape, but will be adapted to suit Minecraft. No experience in RuneScape is required for this mod, it could be very enjoyable for anyone.Thank you for trying the mod, and I hope you have a good time. Don't forget to make use of the information located here. It could very well be invaluable, especially once features become muc hmore complex. Table of Contents *Ores/Metals *Wood *Tools *Weapons *Armor-Magic *Credits Ores/Metals There are 6 ores in RuneCraft; tin, copper, mithril, adamantite, runite, and dragon. Each of these corresponds to a metal, excluding copper and tin, which are combined to create bronze. The ores are found underground, and smelted into ingots to create tools, armor, etc., just like other metals. Here is an approximate ranking of the metals, including the original Minecraft materials. *Wood/Leather *Bronze *Iron *Mithril *Adamantite *Runite/Diamond (Runite does not last as long, but is faster/stronger) *Dragon Tin, Copper, and Mithril ore require a Stone Pickaxe to be harvested. Adamantite and Runite Ore require an Iron Pickaxe. Dragon Ore requires a Diamond Pickaxe. Raw Bronze (Shapeless) Bronze Ingot Mithril Ingot Adamantite Ingot Runite Ingot Dragon Ingot Wood There are 5 types of trees. They get stronger and rarer in this order: *Oak *Willow *Maple *Yew *Magic Once you have the logs, they can be used to craft planks of their type. Magic Logs are also used increating an enchanter. Oak Willow Maple Yew Magic Planks These planks can be turned into regular planks, or into sticks. Tools Tools can be created from the 5 metals. Their recipes are the same as most tool recipes. There is also a tool called the "Inferno Adze". This is a combination of a dragon axe, a dragon pickaxe, and a flint and steel. It has the properties of all three of these ingredients. Shovel Axe Pickaxe Inferno Adze (Shapeless) Inferno Adze Weapons Both swords and bows can be crafted and used as weapons. The swords use the standard recipes. The bows are crafted slightly differently. Each bow uses only a certain type of arrow. Arrows can be crafted from arrowheads, which are made from metal ingots. Oak bows use regular (flint) arrows, willow bows use bronze arrows, maple bows use mithril arrows, yew bows use adamant arrows, and maple bows use rune arrows. There is also a special bow called the Dark Bow, which cannot be crafted, Currently, it is unobtainable without cheating. This will be changed in the future. The Dark Bow uses dragon arrows. Sword Arrowhead Arrow Bow Armor Armor can be created from the 5 metals. Their recipes are the same as most armor recipes. Helmet Chestplate Platelegs Boot Magic Magic is a very useful portion of RuneCraft. It currently only allows you to battle differently, but in the future there will be more spells that do things like teleport you, heal poison, grow your crops, and more. The Enchanter is a basic tool for any magician. It allows you to create your magical items, like spellbooks, altars, and orbs. Once you craft an Enchanter, you mustcraft a Magic Bottle. When you have the Magic Bottle in your hand, right-click to remove one of your levels (from the green exp bar) and add it to the bottle. Each level adds one charge to the bottle. These charges can not be turned back into levels, so be careful. When you right-click an enchanter, you will see a GUI. It is used like this: Yellow: Magic Bottle Slot Red: Ingredient Blue: Result Every item that you enchant uses a certain amount of charges and is made from a certain ingredient, listed below. *Air Altar - Stone - 15 charges *Water Altar - Stone - 20 charges *Earth Altar - Stone - 25 charges *Fire Altar - Stone - 30 charges *Mind Altar - Stone - 15 charges *Chaos Altar - Stone - 20 charges *Death Altar - Stone - 25 charges *Blood Altar - Stone - 30 charges *Astral Altar - Stone - 20 charges *Nature Altar - Stone - 20 charges *Law Altar - Stone - 25 charges *Soul Altar - Stone - 30 charges *Air Orb - Orb - 30 charges *Water Orb - Orb - 40 charges *Earth Orb - Orb - 50 charges *Fire Orb - Orb - 60 charges *Spellbook - Book - 10 charges You will also see two buttons on the left side of the GUI. Press these to change your enchanting setting. These are used when multiple items use the same ingredient to differentiate between them, such as altars or orbs. For instance, if you place stone in the ingredient slot and a Magic Bottle with sufficient charge in the Magic Bottle slot, then by default it will show an Air Altar as a result. If you adjust the setting to Mind, then you will see a Mind Altar in the result slot. An altar is a block that once enchanted can be placed. You then need to find rune essence, which is a randomly spawning resource like any ore. It looks like this: It requires a stone pickaxe or better to be mined. Once mined, it will produce rune essenceitems, which look like this: When you have these in your hand, right-click an altar to craft the rune that corresponds to that altar. For example, an Air Altar will create Air Runes and a Law Altar will create Law Runes. An altar can be used infinitely, so after you make it the only thing you need is rune essence. In order to move an altar once it is placed, you will need an Iron Pickaxe or better to pick it up. Runes are consumed when casting spells. The type and amount of runes consumed is visible in the Spellbook. Once you enchant a book to create a Spellbook, you may select one of the spells. Once that spell is selected, press the Cast Spell key (Default is X) to cast the spell, if you have the necessary runes. Note: The Astral, Nature, Law, and Soul runes have no use yet. You can also make staves, which aid in the casting of spells. First, you must craft an orb (recipe below). Then, you have to enchant the orb into an air, water, earth, or fire orb (no other rune types have staves). This orb can then be crafted with a stick to create a staff. When you are holding a staff, you can right-click with it to cast, rather then hitting the Cast Spell key. In addition to this, runes of the type of staff you are holding will not be used. You must be holding the staff, so only one can be used at a time. Enchanter Magic Bottle Orb Staff All coding in this mod was done by me, BoBxAxReDxDiNo. Most textures are by wookie4747. Thanks to CaspaCraftfor help with textures, helping with the guide, and helping me in general.